


Campbell and the baby

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [4]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Adorable Mess, Age Difference, Bill and Libby are just friends, Campbell and Johnny become friends, Campbell being adorable, Campbell holding a baby, Campbell is 19, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Masters is in his 40s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Libby brings her newborn round to show Bill and Campbell.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Campbell and the baby

**Author's Note:**

> In this Bill and Libby are just good friends.

“So remember Libby is coming over later with her new baby.” Campbell looks up from the TV. “I don’t know about me meeting the baby.” He says, Bill looks confused. “Why’s that?” Bill moves over to sit next to Campbell, turning the TV off so that Campbell could concentrate. “Well I’m not baby friendly. What if I hurt it?” Bill rests a hand on the boy’s back. “You will be fine. He won’t bite.” Campbell smiles, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder, reaching for the remote to turn the TV on. “Plus I bet Johnny loves ducktales.” Bill jokes, moving his hand up and down Campbell’s arm as they watch the TV. “You said he is a week old.” Campbell points out, Bill shakes his head before kissing Campbell’s head. “Alright, well I think he will love it.” Bill changes his point. Campbell turns onto his knees and catches Bill’s lips, pushing him back against the sofa and straddling his legs. “Woah, what’s this?” Bill chuckles against the boy’s lips. “I’m nervous.” Campbell explains, dipping his head to kiss Bill’s jaw. “You can be nervous more often if you like.” 

“Hi there.” Bill greets Libby, looking at the baby in the stroller. “Cup of tea?” He offers as she comes in, sitting down on the sofa. “Thanks.” Campbell pokes his head out of the bedroom. “Is the baby here?” He asks a little too loudly. “Campbell, remember. Quiet.” Campbell apologises, walking over to the stroller. “Woah, he’s like a tiny human.” Libby chuckles, gently lifting Johnny out of the stroller. “Do you want to hold him?” Campbell looks over to Bill who gives him a nod of approval. “Okay.” Campbell holds his arms out, tensing slightly. “Okay, put one hand under his bum and then one hand supporting his head.” Libby tells him, gently lowering the baby. “Campbell gently okay.” Bill tells him, becoming nervous now the boy had the baby in his arms. “Oh um… he’s moving.” He looks to Libby concerned. “Yep, he does that. He likes you.” Campbell relaxes a little, watching as the baby opens his eyes and looks up at him. “Hi.” Campbell says, looking directly at Johnny as Bill passes a mug to Libby. “Does he like Ducktales?” He looks up to Libby who looks to Bill and then back to him. “I haven’t shown it to him before.” Campbell nods, looking back down to Johnny. “I’m scottish like Scrooge, that's why I have this funny voice.” Bill smiles, watching Campbell so gentle and calm for once. 

“He’s never sat still for this long.” Bill points out to Libby, Campbell becoming a bit more comfortable and stroking Johnny’s nose gently. “Is there any research on this?” Libby asks, taking a sip of her tea. “On the effects of babies with mental illnesses? Not that I’m aware of.” Bill looks up as the baby starts to cry. “I didn’t do anything.” Campbell says quickly. “I know love. He’s probably just hungry.” Libby lifts Johnny from Campbell’s arms. “You did really good. I told you.” Bill praises, coming over and rubbing the boy’s back. “I think we are friends now.” Campbell smiles, waving at Johnny. “Talking about lunch, you should eat something.” He taps Campbell’s shoulder prompting him to get up and find some food. “There should be some stuff to make sandwiches. Do you need some help?” Campbell shakes his head. “I can do it.” Bill watches Campbell carefully, shocked by how calm he was. “Maybe you should come all the time.” He tells Libby who was breastfeeding Johnny. 


End file.
